Vahl's Family
The folliowing is a list of every member of Vahl's Family. Vahl The Dark Elf herself, obviously being in her own family. She followed in her father's footsteps and joined the Vivec Fighters' Guild. She was created by Jordan (Venturian) Farkas Farkas is Vahl's Husband, he was a member of the Companions and when Vahl became harbinger, they have gotten married. He usually likes to hunt bears to make bear meat Sammiches for Vahl and Himself Gaelan Aradur Gaelan is Vahl's brother, who is a brilliant mage that specializes in shock spells from the Vivec Mages' Guild, where he taught Alchemy. Prior to Vahl's arrival to Skyrim, Gaelan went missing and was presumed to be dead. He later came back to find his city ransacked by Thalmor Agents. Gaelan travelled to Skyrim himself, seeking revenge, and joined the Stormcloaks where he rose through the ranks, becoming a trusted Captain of Ulfric Stormcloak. He was created by Michael (MCab719) Teldris Aradur Teldris is Vahl and Gaelan's father and a member of House Redoran, who taught Vahl and Gaelan all they knew about swordsmanship. He lived in the city of Vivec in Morrowind, where he served in the city guard before he was killed by Thalmor agents during the Sacking of Vivec, with his wife Llorva. He was created by Michael (MCab719) Llorva Aradur (née Seldan) Llorva is Vahl and Gaelan's Mother as well as a Mage of House Telvanni. She was the one who taught Gaelan the Arcane arts and she was killed alongside her husband, Teldris when the Thalmor sacked the city of Vivec.. He was created by Michael (MCab719) Vahl's Grandmother Quote from Jordan: "My Grandmother was a secret agent, in the CIA" I heard the quote and made it more lore-friendly, she was an agent in the Elder Council when she was younger. She was created by Jordan (Venturian) Areum 'Areum '''is the adopted son of Gaelan, and is officially shipped with Poet. He was created by ''Jessica (Javott) Loren 'Loren '''is the brother of Areum and the adopted son of Gaelan. He was created by ''Jonathan (TheLoneClone) Ma'isha and Sofie Ma'isha is a Khajiit child that was adopted by Vahl same as Sofie. They usually like to walk the streets of Windhelm because they like to play outside and that they are used to the cold weather; Sofie, because Nordic Blood has 50% frost resistances; Ma'isha because she is covered in fur. Beldiir Seldan Vahl's lost cousin, It is unknown if he is dead or alive. He was a mage that trained with Gaelan in the Vivec Mages Guild, (Galean and Beldiir were good friends, even when they became instructers) until he was slain by the Thalmor intruders attacking Vivec. He was created by Kevin (AFellowAdventurer) Inghean Seldan Beldiir's Father, and Vahl and Gaelan's Uncle. Beldiir got his inspiration to learn magic from Inghean, when Beldiir was a kid, Inghean was the Archmage of the Vivec Mages' Guild. Like Beldiir, no one knows what happened to him. He was created by Kevin (AFellowAdventurer) Terrecea Seldan Terrecea was Beldiir's Mother, and the Aunt of Gaelan and Vahl. She was a Spellsword and mainly used Storm Spells She was created by Kevin (AFellowAdventurer) Vahlok the Jailor An ancestor of Vahl; He is the brother of Drengr, another one of Vahl's ancestors as well as the friend and fellow Dragon Priest of Miraak. After Miraak's betrayal of the Dragon Cult, Vahlok fought and defeated Miraak, but just as he was about to kill Miraak, Hermaeus Mora transported Miraak to Apocrypha. Vahlok was then tasked with leading Solstheim, but not before swearing an oath to watch for Miraak's return. Vahl, being his descendent, unknowingly fulfilled this oath about 3000 years after Vahlok swore it. It is partially due to this reason, why Miraak feels protective to his Dragonborn kin. Because of the fact that Vahl is the only thing left that reminds him of his friend. Vahlok was an actual in-game character that was killed by Vahl, but she knew nothing of her relation to him. His name is in Dragon Speech meaning "Guardian". He is portrayed as a Dunmer due to his relation to Vahl, but would be a Nord in actual Skyrim lore, as all Dragon Priests were Nords. Drengr An ancestor of Vahl; He is the brother if Vahlok the Jailor, another one of Vahl's ancestors. His name is in Ancient Atmoran-Dunmeri meaning Fearless Warrior. Dre- is Ancient Dunmeri for Fearless, and -engr is Atmoran for Warrior. A family portrait by rrproani-d77g4fw.jpg Areum.jpg Category:Vahl Category:Gaelan Category:Vahl's Family Category:Vahl's company Category:Male Category:Female Category:Dark Elves Category:Nords Category:Imperials Category:Family